Rukia dan Sang Singa
by Viselle
Summary: Satu sentuhan mengubah segalanya.


Alkisah, di sebuah kerajaan yang sangat besar dan kuat hiduplah seorang raja yang keji sampai-sampai dia memangsa anak-anaknya sendiri.

Kini, sang raja tengah duduk di dalam ruang rahasianya. Di depannya seorang peramal tua dalam jubah merah-hitam berdiri. Sang raja sengaja memanggil si peramal untuk membaca masa depannya, dia ingin si peramal memberitahunya tentang kelahiran putra pertamanya.

Si peramal mengatakan bahwa keturunan sang raja akan diberkahi dengan kemampuan istimewa. Setiap anak, laki-laki maupun perempuan, dari permaisuri maupun selir raja, akan memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Entah itu kekuatan fisik, kecerdasan, maupun ilmu sihir.

Sang raja amat senang mendengar penuturan si peramal. "Kalau begitu, sudah jelas di masa depan kerajaanku akan semakin berkuasa. Aku akan menjadi raja yang agung."

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Kerajaan Paduka akan menjadi yang terbesar dan terkuat. Tetapi ..." Si peramal tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lanjutkan kata-katamu," titah sang raja.

Dengan gugup si peramal melanjutkan, "Hal itu tak akan terjadi di masa kepemimpinan Anda, Yang Mulia."

"APA?!" Suara sang raja menggelegar, membuat ciut nyali si peramal berikut dua penasihat dan tiga pengawal kepercayaan sang raja yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Ampun, Yang Mulia. Tapi itulah yang muncul dalam penglihatan hamba."

"Katakan apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku," geram sang raja.

"Saya hanya akan mengatakan kejujuran, Yang Mulia."

"Katakan!"

"Anak Anda, Paduka. Salah satu anak Anda akan menyebabkan kematian Paduka."

Sang raja menatap tajam si peramal. "Anakku yang mana?"

Dengan gemetar si peramal menjawab, "Yang mana pun, Paduka. Jika ada keturuna Paduka yang masih hidup pada ulang tahun yang ke delapan belas, maka dia akan menjadi penyebab kematian Paduka." Melihat kemarahan di mata junjungannya, si peramal segera melanjutkan, "Namun, ada cara untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Jika Paduka memakan jantung setia anak Paduka, maka Paduka akan hidup abadi."

Sang raja tinggal di istana yang luas dengan ratusan selir di haremnya. Dia seorang yang keji, penuh hasrat, dan setiap tahunnya belasan selir yang dibawa ke ranjangnya mengandung. Sang raja memiliki puluhan anak, dan setiap kali ada anak yang berusia tujuh belas tahun, anak tersebut akan diundang untuk menyantap hidangan perayaan bersama sang ayah. Dan setelah itu kabar mereka tak pernah terdengar lagi.

.*.

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 _Fairytale series:_

 **Rukia dan Sang Singa**

 _(diambil dari dongeng Dove and The Lion)_

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos _._

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Satu sentuhan mengubah segalanya._

.*.

Di antara anak-anak raja yang begitu banyak, ada seorang anak perempuan. Anak itu terlahir dari seorang pengasuh yang tidak pernah diangkat menjadi selir raja. Ibunya, Hisana, sangat menyayangi anak perempuan tersebut, dan memberinya nama Rukia.

Rukia tumbuh menjadi gadis jelita, dengan kulit seputih susu, rambut sewarna arang, dan mata sewarna batu ametis ungu cerah. Meski amat sangat cantik, tak seorang pun pemuda berani mendekatinya apalagi mengajukan lamaran. Karena semua orang tahu bahwa Rukia adalah keturunan sang raja, dan setiap anak sang raja tidak ada yang berumur panjang.

Sehari sebelum ulang tahun Rukia yang ke tujuh belas, sang ibu meraih tangan Rukia dan berpesan, "Raja akan memberi perintah agar kau makan dengannya malam ini. Lakukan segala yang dia perintahkan kepadamu, Nak. Semuanya. Namun, ingatlah satu hal, jangan pernah alihkan tatapanmu matanya."

"Mengapa, Ibu?" tanya Rukia.

"Ibu tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Jika kau menuruti perkataan Ibu, kita akan bertemu lagi dan Ibu akan menjelaskan. Mengerti?"

Walaupun masih bingung, Rukia mengangguk dan tak bertanya lagi.

Di malam ulang tahun Rukia yang ke tujuh belas, pengawal raja datang menjemputnya. Mereka membawa Rukia ke hutan rimba yang gelap sampai menemukan sebuah gubuk. Di dalam, cahaya lilin berkerlap-kerlip menimpa tembuk merah darah. Rukia menyadari semua ini tak tampak seperti sebuah perayaan, bahkan terlihat seperti hukuman. Namun, Rukia tak tahu atas kesalahan apa dirinya dihukum. Rukia memang mendengar selentingan mengenai anak-anak raja yang tak pernah kembali setelah menghadiri undangan bersantap malam bersama raja, tapi ia tak pernah berpikiran buruk, dan mengira raja mengirimkan anak-anak tersebut ke suatu tempat untuk belajar. Kini, tubuh Rukia menggigil seolah tahu apa yang akan menimpanya.

Rukia masuk ke dalam gubuk dengan terpaksa. Tampaklah sang raja duduk di balik sebuah meja kayu yang dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan. Roti, keju, kue-kue, daging dan ayam panggang, serta buah-buahan segar, ditambah botol anggur. Sang raja memberi tanda agar ia masuk, Rukia mendekat. Sang raja duduk bersandar di kursi, perutnya yang besar melorot sampai ke lutut. Pengawal pergi, meninggalkan Rukia hanya berdua dengan ayahnya, yang sampai sebelum hari ini tak pernah memedulikannya. Rukia menelan ludah sebelum membungkuk memberi hormat. "Yang Mulia."

Raja menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya. "Duduklah, Nak."

Maka Rukia pun duduk di bangku, di sisi kanan raja.

"Makanlah, Nak. Kau boleh menikmati makanan mana pun yang kau suka."

Rukia mengambil sebuah roti, mencuil roti gandum empuk tersebut dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Menuruti nasihat ibunya, Rukia tak sekalipun mengalihkan tatapan dari ayahnya, bahkan ketika ia mengambil sebuah kue dan memakannya.

Raja tampak sangat jengkel, tapi dia menunjuk anggur. "Minumlah."

Rukia menuang anggur ke gelas untuk dirinya sendiri, tatapannya terus tertuju pada ayahnya, dan kini sang raja murka.

"Pejamkan matamu, Nak!" perintah sang raja.

Kini, Rukia melihat kilau pisau yang dipegang sang raja. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, tapi matanya terus tertuju pada ayahnya. "Aku tidak bisa."

Bibir atas sang raja terangkat menggeram sinis. "Lakukan sekarang juga. Aku memerintahkanmu!"

Air mata mengalir dari mata Rukia, tapi ia bergeming, menolak mengikuti perintah. "Tidak."

Mendengar hal itu, sang raja berteriak, "Palingkan pandanganmu agar aku bisa mengeluarkan jantung dari dadamu!"

Namun Rukia justru melompat dan melesat keluar dari pondok itu, masuk ke dalam pekatnya malam.

Rukia berlari dan terus berlari menembus rimba yang gelap. Ranting-ranting menerpa wajahnya dan ia terjatuh karena lututnya terantuk lebih dari sekali. Tetapi ia selalu bangkit lagi karena mendengar suara pengawal dekat di belakangnya.

Rukia berlari sampai sandalnya sobek. Ia terus berlari hingga kakinya terasa panas dan gemetar. Ia berlari sampai mendengar raungan mengerikan.

Rukia jatuh berlutut dengan ketakutan, tak bisa melihat dalam gelap, dan sesuatu─sesuatu yang besar, berbulu, serta kuat─menerjang dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Kasihanilah aku!" seru Rukia, tapi jawaban yang ia terima hanyalah raungan yang memekakkan telinga. Dan setelah itu Rukia tak ingat apa pun.

Ketika Rukia membuka mata lagi, hari sudah siang dan seorang pemuda menunduk menatapnya. Pemuda itu berambut sewarna jeruk matang, bahunya bidang, dan matanya cokelat hampir seperti madu yang sering Rukia campurkan ke dalam tehnya.

"Kau mestinya tidak di sini," gumam pria itu tampak gusar. "Ini bukan tempat untuk manusia."

Rukia menatap pemuda itu dengan kebingungan yang nyata. Jika ini bukan tempat untuk manusia, mengapa pemuda itu ada di sini? pikir Rukia. Tapi ia tak menyuarakan pikirannya. "Namaku Rukia. Siapa kau?"

"Aku Ichigo." Setelah mengatakan itu, pria itu menjauh. Dan pertemuan itu akan berakhir di sana andai Rukia tidak melompat dan mengikuti Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan ikuti aku."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Rukia. "Aku tak punya tujuan. Dan aku tak mengenal tempat ini. Jika pergi sendirian aku akan tersesat."

Ichigo mendengus. "Semalam kau pergi sendirian."

"Itu karena tak seorang pun bisa menjadi kawanku. Sekarang keadaan berbeda," Rukia berkilah.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku pun bukan kawanmu."

"Kita bisa mulai berkawan," Rukia berkeras.

"Dengar, aku tak bisa menjadi kawanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sibuk," jawab Ichigo. "Aku berada di bawah pengaruh penyihir jahat dan penyihir itu menyuruhku melakukan tugas darinya."

"Yah, barangkali aku bisa membantumu," kata Rukia penuh harap. Ichigo mendengus mendengarnya, tapi pemuda itu tidak mengusir Rukia. Maka Rukia pun tersenyum puas dan mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

Rukia dan Ichigo sudah berjalan berkilo-kilo, melewati hutan, padang bunga bluebell yang memikat, lalu masuk kembali ke hutan, sampai tiba di tepi sungai yang jernih dan berbuih. Di samping sungai itu tumbuh serumpun selada air yang subur. Rukia tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, karena ia sangat lapar dan berniat memetik beberapa selada untuk mengisi perut. Ia sudah berjongkok, siap memetik selada, ketika dilihatnya Ichigo bersungut-sungut memandang tumbuhan hijau itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Nyonya menyuruhku membawakan sekantung selada air, tapi selada itu penuh mantra," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia memandangi selada lalu Ichigo, bergantian.

"Selada-selada itu selalu mengerut di tanganku setiap kali aku berusaha memetiknya." Untuk membuktikan perkataannya, Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah lalu mengambil segenggam selada, tapi daun-daun itu surut ke tanah.

Rukia tertawa lembut. "Pantas saja kau kesulitan memetik daun-daun ini. Sentuhanmu terlalu kasar." Ia berlutut di tepi sungai kecil dan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus daun selada sebelum memetiknya dengan lembut. Tak lama kemudian tasnya sudah penuh terisi daun selada air.

"Huh." Ichigo mengambil tas itu dari Rukia dan mengikatnya di tali pinggang kemudian berbalik dan kembali masuk ke hutan. Sebelum mengikuti Ichigo, Rukia mengambil beberapa daun selada untuk dirinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Perjalanan terus berlanjut. Mereka tiba di sebuah pohon ek besar, pohon tertinggi di hutan itu.

Ichigo mendongak. "Majikanku menyuruhku mengambil biji pohon ini, tetapi aku tak bisa menggapainya."

Rukia tersenyum dan menelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak pernah belajar memanjat pohon sewaktu kecil?" Setelah berkata demikian. Ia memanjat dari batang ke batang, dan tak lama kemudian membawa turun sekantung penuh biji.

Ichigo mengambil kantong tanpa berkomentar─namun sekilas Rukia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum─lalu kembali berjalan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah batu besar, dengan lubang di tanah di bagian bawahnya.

"Di lubang itu terdapat jamur bermantra," kata Ichigo. "Aku juga harus mengambilnya, tapi aku tak bisa menjangkaunya, karena lubang itu terlalu sempit untuk bahuku."

"Oh, itu mudah sekali," ujar Rukia, lalu ia menyusup ke dalam lubang itu. Dengan badannya yang mungil sangat mudah bagi Rukia masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Ketika keluar ia membawa sekantung penuh jamur tak berwarna.

Pada tengah hari, Ichigo berhenti. Sambil duduk di batang pohon yang jatuh, Ichigo mengeluarkan sepotong roti dan keju dari tasnya. Tanpa bicara membagi perbekalan, yang tidak terlalu banyak, tersebut menjadi dua dan menyerahkan satu bagian kepada Rukia. Pemuda itu juga menyodorkan botol berisi air untuk Rukia.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia.

Pemuda itu tak membalas. Hanya duduk dan menyantap rotinya. Rukia pun melakukan hal sama. Kemudian Rukia berpikir bahwa makan bersama kawan barunya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada makan bersama ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah pondok yang rusak.

Ichigo berhenti dan tampak muram. "Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut masuk."

Rukia tak menyukai cara Ichigo bicara, terdengar ada ketakutan di dalamnya. "Kenapa?"

"Majikanku ada di dalam."

"Si penyihir jahat?"

"Sssttt ..." Ichigo meletakkan telunjuk di mulutnya.

"Aku akan ikut masuk bersamamu," Rukia berkeras. "Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku," kata Ichigo.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah membantumu mengambil selada air, biji ek, dan jamur," Rukia mengingatkan.

Ichigo mendengus. "Terserah padamu."

Mereka pun masuk.

Meskipun dari luar pondok itu tampak usang dan tak terawat, di dalamnya ada aula besar dan megah dengan lantai marmer dan dinding emas. Di tengah aula berdiri wanita paling cantik yang pernah Rukia lihat. Rambut karamelnya menjuntai hingga melewati pinggang ditutup dengan jaring benang emas berhias mutiara. Pakaiannya berupa gaun panjang putih yang terbuat dari sutra halus dengan sulaman benang emas berbentuk bunga di bagian bawahnya. Perhiasan yang dipakaiannya berkilauan, terutama tiara di atas kepalanya. Untuk sesaat Rukia terpana pada kecantikan wanita itu. Hampir tak percaya bahwa wanita itu adalah si penyihir jahat.

Ichigo menyerahkan kantong kepada wanita itu, tetapi ketika penyihir itu membukanya, selada air menjadi sutra halus, biji pohon ek menjadi batu-batu permata berkilau, dan jamur menjadi sebotol parfum cantik beraroma khas yang sangat wangi.

Si penyihir tersenyum senang. "Kau memang selalu dapat kuandalkan, Ichigo, Sayang," ucapnya manis. Kemudian ia melihat Rukia dan senyuman itu lenyap. "Siapa gadis itu, Ichigo, Sayang?"

Ichigo bergerak ke depan Rukia, berusaha melindungi. "Nyonya, dia hanyalah gadis yang kutemukan sedang berkelana di hutan."

"Di wilayahku?" tanya penyihir itu sinis. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya?" Si penyihir terlihat marah.

Ichigo berlutut. "Ampuni saya, tapi gadis ini sama sekali tidak berbahaya."

"Wilayahku, peraturanku. Tak seorang pun boleh masuk ke wilayahku tanpa seizinku." Si penyihir menendang Ichigo, membuat pria itu tersungkur di lantai marmer.

Tanpa berpikir Rukia melompat ke depan Ichigo. "Jangan, jangan sakiti dia!"

Dan dengan teriakan yang masih menggema di ruangan berkerlap-kerlip itu, Rukia menampar wajah si penyihir kuat-kuat. Sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka terjadi, dengan satu tamparan Rukia menjatuhkan penyihir itu. Si penyihir terkapar di lantai, wajahnya menua dengan cepat diikuti perubahan tubuhnya, seketika si penyihir menjadi keriput dan renta, kemudian semakin menciut hingga menjadi abu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo seraya bangkit.

Rukia menoleh pada pemuda itu, ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya kebingungan. "Dia menghilang."

"Ya, dan itu karenamu." Ichigo berdiri di samping Rukia, tampak sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Maafkan aku."

Ichigo tertawa. "Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, karena kau telah membebaskanku dari perbudakan, Rukia yang baik hati."

Ternyata ramalan si peramal benar, sebagai keturunan sang raja Rukia memiliki keistimewaan. Keistimewaan Rukia bukanlah kekuatan maupun ilmu sihir, melainkan kemampuan untuk menangkal sihir. Rukia kebal terhadap sihir, dan hanya dengan satu sentuhan darinya segala macam sihir jahat akan musnah.

"Sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Ichigo.

Tetapi Rukia sedih setelah mendengar perkataan Ichigo. "Sekarang aku tak lagi memiliki tempat untuk pulang," kata Rukia, lalu menceritakan kisah sedihnya bahwa sang ayah, raja di kerajaan di luar hutan dan tentara pengikutnya masih memburu dirinya.

"Hm, itu mudah," kata Ichigo, sambil membawa kantong berisi sutra, permata, dan parfum. "Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu."

"Tapi dia raja yang keji, dia memiliki banyak pasukan yang kuat," ujar Rukia.

"Dan aku lebih kuat dari mereka," sahut Ichigo.

"Kau yakin?" Rukia meragu.

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum menawan. "Aku sangat yakin."

Mereka memulai perjalanan kembali, kali ini tujuan mereka adalah istana sang raja. Ketika mereka mencapai halaman istana senja datang menghampiri, sang raja berdiri paling depan, bergegas mendekati Rukia dan berteriak, "Aku akan mengambil jantungmu!"

Tetapi sebelum sang raja mencapai Rukia, Ichigo berubah menjadi singa besar dan mengaum. Pasukan di belakang sang raja membeku di tempat, tak ada seorang pun yang berani bergerak. Bahkan ketika Ichigo menerkam sang raja, kemudian menyobek perut besar sang raja dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Dari perut raja yang mati keluarlah semua jantung anak-anak sang raja yang sudah raja makan. Bersamaan itu, bangkitlah anak-anak sang raja yang dikubur di halaman istana. Jantung mereka kembali ke tempat semula, memasuki rongga dada mereka, dan mereka mendapatkan kehidupan mereka kembali.

Puluhan pangeran dan putri berdiri di halaman istana, mereka bergerak menghampiri Rukia, kemudian berlutut, layaknya berlutut di depan seorang raja, di depan Rukia. "Saudariku," Pangeran pertama sang raja berbicara, "kau telah menyelamatkan kami dan karena itu kami memilihmu untuk menjadi pemimpin baru negeri ini."

"Tapi, aku─"

"Kau yang paling pantas untuk menjadi ratu kami."

Lalu para prajurit berlutut dan bersumpah setia kepada Rukia. Untuk sesaat Rukia ragu dirinya dapat menjadi ratu yang baik bagi rakyat dan negerinya. Tapi ia melihat ibunya di kejauhan, dan singa besar yang baru saja menyelamatkannya, Rukia tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa menjadi ratu tidaklah mudah, tetapi ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengemban amanah tersebut.

Singa berbalik dan mendatangi Rukia juga, tetapi ketika ia ingin berlutut, Rukia menyisir surainya yang tebal.

"Jangan berlutut di depanku. Aku berhutang terima kasih kepadamu," ucap Rukia.

Dan singa itu langsung berubah kembali menjadi manusia, dan berkata, "Kau yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Kesetiaanku kupersembahkan kepadamu, Ratuku." Ichigo berlutut di depan Rukia. "Sekarang sudah saatnya aku pergi. Setiap kali kau membutuhkan bantuan atau seorang kawan, kau hanya perlu memanggilku." Kemudian pemuda itu kembali menjadi singa dan berlari cepat menuju hutan rimba.

Keesokan harinya, Rukia dinobatkan menjadi ratu negeri itu. Setelah Rukia menjadi ratu, kehidupan damai dan tentram kembali pada negeri itu. Semua pangeran dan putri membantunya untuk menjaga keamanan dan kedamaian negeri. Mereka mengisi istana dengan kebahagiaan serta keceriaan. Namun, setelah bertahun-tahun menjabat sebagai ratu, Rukia merasa ada yang kurang dalam kehidupannya. Ia melihat saudara-saudaranya menikah dan membangun keluarga, sedang dirinya masih sendiri. Bukannya tak ada lelaki yang berniat meminangnya, banyak lamaran yang datang untuknya, dari para bangsawan, pangeran maupun raja negeri tetangga namun tak satu pun yang berkenan di hatinya. Rukia selalu memikirkan seseorang, hanya satu orang.

Suatu hari Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan. Ketika mencapai gubuk di mana ayahnya pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya, Rukia menyuruh pengawalnya tinggal. Walau terlihat keberatan meninggalkan sang ratu sendirian, para pengawal menuruti perintah itu. Rukia semakin memasuki hutan, kala itu malam telah luruh, namun Rukia tak menghentikan langkahnya hingga mencapai sebuah sungai kecil yang di sampingnya terdapat serumpun selada air. Rukia berjongkok di depan selada air kemudian berbisik, "Ichigo ... aku merindukanmu."

"Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu kau mengatakan itu."

Rukia menoleh ke arah suara, lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yang Mulia?"

Rukia menjawab dengan sedih, "Aku kesepian."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi kawan seperjalananmu?" Ichigo menawarkan.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak butuh kawan seperjalanan," ujarnya.

"Lalu aku harus menjadi apa?" Ichigo menelengkan kepala.

"Tentu saja suamiku dan raja negeri ini," jawab Rukia. "Untuk memerintah bersamaku seumur hidup kita, dalam kebahagiaan dan kedamaian."

Dan yang dikatakan Rukia memanglah terjadi.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Banjarmasin, 09 November 2017

.*.

Ann *-*


End file.
